FIG. 7 is a partial cross-section of prior art torque converter 200. In torque converter 200, the flow paths F of fluid from turbine 202 to stator 204 are influenced by the configuration of blades 206, in particular portion 208 of the blades. Fluid flows along surface 210 of blade 206, or follows a path paralleling the surface. When the fluid reaches portion 208 and edge 212, the fluid continues in substantially the same direction, since portion 208 and edge 212 do not alter the curvature of blade 206 along which the fluid is flowing. Thus, flow paths F continue past edge 212 as shown in FIG. 1.
Torque converter 200 includes circumferential gap 214 between shell 216 of the turbine and the stator. Due to the angle of the flow paths upon leaving the turbine blade, fluid is directed radially inward, causing some of the fluid to enter gap 214, and resulting in leakage of the fluid flow from the turbine to the stator and impeller 218. That is, rather than flowing to the impeller, this fluid is lost in gap 214, reducing torque and efficiency for the torque converter.
The amount of torque produced by fluid flowing from the turbine through the stator to the impeller is a function of where the fluid contacts blades 220 of the stator. Specifically, the further the fluid contacts the stator blades in a radially outward direction, the more torque is produced. Since flow lines F are directed generally radially inward, the fluid tends to contact the radially inner portions of blades 220, reducing the torque possible with the fluid flow.